Grojband at 25
by Jeditwins
Summary: Corey falls asleep wishing that he could witness Grojband in the future, only to find that he actually has been transported into the future. Will he manage to fit in? Will he manage to get back to his band? What will he find in the future? Read to find out. Rated K might go up in rating
1. Chapter 1

It had been 2 years since the group had formed, and they were now better than they have ever been. They were playing more gigs around Peaceville than the Newmans would ever play. Laney, now maturing, had placed her mind in other things. For one she was more committed to her band. One thing that hadn't changed however, was her love for Corey. At 15 she was still to nervous to to tell him, so her crush remained hidden.

It was a rainy afternoon and all but Corey sat in the garage. The door to the garage opened, and a girl who looked around the same age as the rest of the band entered. She had long black hair which was pulled into a ponytail. She wore a leather skirt, grey shirt, black vest, and black ripped tights. The girl was followed by Corey, who upon entering the garage placed his hand around her waist. "Laney, Kin, Kon, I'd like you all to meet Samantha, my girlfriend" Corey said with a huge smile. Laney's face dropped and turned a pale blue. "Laney, are you okay?" Kin asked concerned. "Augh, yeah, I'm fine, it's just the weather" Laney said as she stood up "I think I should go home". "Are you sure you're okay? " Corey asked, but it was already too late, Laney was gone. "That's not like her at all, missing band practice" Kin said. "Yeah, especially since she's always so excited and the first one to arrive" Kon added.

Meanwhile, Laney was walking through the rain to get to her house. Tears were streaming down her face at her missed opportunity. She thought over and over "Maybe if I confessed my love earlier I wouldn't be walking home in the rain". Laney felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She picked it up to see who was calling. It was Corey. She let it go through to voicmail.

10 minutes later Laney had reached her house. She ran inside and locked herself in her room. An hour later of Laney being in solitude she headed into the bathroom to see the mess she made. The rain and tears had washed most of her eye liner across her face. She grabbed a towel and washed her make up off. As she was finishing up she heard a knock on her door. "Who is it?" She yelled out. "You have a visitor" her mum called back. Laney reluctantly left the bathroom to find Corey sitting on her bed. "Why did you run away earlier" Corey asked. "I didn't run away, I just had something to attend to" Laney lied. There was silence between the two. "Can I ask you something Core?" Laney said as she sat down next to him. "Where do you think the band is headed, relationship wise?" Laney said as she pushed the words through her throat. Corey took a long pause before saying "I think that there will be relationships that will happen that may disrupt the band, but in the end, we will keep pushing through". There was silence as Corey got up to leave. As he was going through the door he turned around to say "I hope you're feeling better tomorrow".

That night, as Corey lay awake in bed, he couldn't help but think of what Laney had said. Will Grojband become successful, or will they die down like most high school bands? "Man, I wish I could experience Grojband in the future" Corey said as he fell asleep


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, or whoever made it to chapter 2. This one's a bit of a short one, only because I accidentally deleted the original chapter two I had planned, but oh well. I promise that I will work on more lengthy chapters, for those who are interested. Let me know in the comments where you want this story to go. And what the future band should do :)

**COREY'S POV**

When I awoke the first thing I realized was that I was not in my bedroom. I looked around and saw pictures, of what I thought was me, and another woman at what appears to be a wedding. "Cool, so I really did travel into the future" I though to myself. My thoughts were soon interrupted by the sound of music. "Wow they're good...however they are" I thought as I followed the sound.

**NOBODY'S POV**

3 friends gathered in the garage of the house. A tall, slender mans stood behind a keyboard, he had round glasses ans black hear. Seated beside him behind the drums was a larger, taller man. he had gravity defying hair pulled up in a headband. In front of them all, and behind the microphone was a woman, she had red hair in a bob cut, black and green long sleeved shirt and a yellow t shirt over that.

The door to the garage creeped open. "Morning sweetie" The woman chuckled "You never were a morning person". "Yeah, and you never were the first to arrive to your own band" The larger man added. They all laughed. "Kin, Kon, Laney? " Corey said amazed "Is that you?". Laney jumped off the stage and approached Corey. "Right Core, you need to sing those lyrics we were working on" Laney said with an arm on his shoulder. "Remind me again where we are playing" Corey said confused. Kon face palmed "Only the biggest stadium ever outside of Peaceville" Kin said in response to Kon's reaction. "Wow, we sure are huge" Corey said in disbelief. Laney approached Corey placing her hands on both his shoulders "Are you sure you're alright?" She said concerned. "I'm fantastic" Corey said elated. "Are you sure, because last night you went to bed excited for this concert, and now you don't even know where you are" Laney said as she sat down on the couch. "I haven't seen Corey this happy since his and Laney's wedding day" Kin whispered in Kon's ear. Unfortunately, Corey overheard what Kin was whispering. "Wait, we're married" Corey asked as he looked at Laney. Corey rubbed his head. Laney blushed and turned to look away. "Wow to think we started at 13, and we're almost 25 and you still make her blush" Kin said with a smile. "Guys, lets postpone practice until further notice, I think I need to talk with Corey " Laney spoke as she grabbed Corey's arm and headed to the door.

**COREY'S POV**

I couldn't believe how beautiful Laney had grown to be, and to think I was married to her. As happy as I was, the only thing I could think of was how it got to be this way. What did I say to get this? What if I never end up with Laney by dating Samantha? Laney entered the room. "Hey Lanes" I said with a smile. "Corey, you're scaring me, what's wrong?" She said with a worried look on her face. She sat opposite me. "Nothing, In fact, I couldn't be happier" I said in an attempt to sway her fears. "You're not acting like yourself" She said extending her hand across the table. "Not acting like myself? I am myself, how could I know any better?" I thought. "Today marks the day that we were married 4 years ago. It's our anniversary, and you don't even remember" She sobbed "You've remembered every year up to now, am I not interesting enough?" She looked away, but I could tell how sad she was. I had to think quick. "Who said I forgot?" I said happily. Shit, I was not meant to say that. "What? " Laney said with a glisten of hope in her eyes. I couldn't help but look away and I could feel myself blushing. I could see Laney blushing too. "Yeah" I added "In fact, I have something perfect planned for today"


	3. Chapter 3

First up, Can I just say that I had a ton of fun writing this chapter, and a ton of fun reading everyone's reviews and comments for my chapters. It's taken a while to release this chapter because as I was submitting this chapter, my computer restarted and I lost the file, so I had to write it again. It's also taken so long because I'm also writing chapters for another fanfic I'm writing. *sigh* Anyway, keep the reviews and comments coming, as well as suggestions for future chapters. Love you all xx

**NOBODY'S POV**

Emotions ran through Laney's head. " Can I trust him? ,Why is he acting strange and forgot our anniversary? " She thought over and over, but above all, the main thing in her head was " Where will he take me? ". Emotions ran through Corey's head too. He thought about Laney, and the things she liked. " Augh this is hopeless, 10 years have gone by, is she still the same girl I knew when I was little? " He thought. Laney extended her hand across the table and held his hand in hers. " Okay, I believe you " She said with a smile " Where are we going? ". Corey stood up " Now that is a surprise " He said smiling with a thumbs up " A surprise to me too " he added under his breath so Laney wouldn't hear. Laney got up, and told Corey that she was going to get ready while Corey finalizes the date.

**COREY'S POV**

As soon as Laney was gone I was frantic. How was I supposed to plan a date worthy enough for an anniversary so Laney wouldn't suspect a thing? I was lucky enough to find Kin's number easily. " Dude, shouldn't you be getting ready? " Kin asked over the phone. " Yeah, well that's the thing, can we talk somewhere? " I asked nervous. " Park? " Kin asked over the phone. "See you in five minutes ".

Kin and I sat in the park and I explained about my anniversary situation. There was a long pause. " Man, Lanes used to love walking down here for picnics " I said as I stood up " Now that is a surprise " Kin said smiling. "That's it. I think I know what to do with Laney" I said "But you have to help me." As we started to walk away I looked back and said "What do you know about time travel?" I asked as I explained my situation.

**LANEY'S POV**

I got out of the shower and dried my hair. I smiled as I fixed my makeup and got dressed. I stepped out of the bathroom and saw a note on the dresser. As I read it I smiled. I then walked through the park to find Corey. As I walked I felt someone take my arm. I looked up to find Corey. He wasn't wearing his signature beanie, instead his hair was gelled, and he wore a suit. He took my hand and led me along the path. It wasn't long before we reached a clearing by the lake. There was a rug set up, with all my favourite food displayed on the rug. We sat down. " It feels like yesterday when we were singing at that wedding to get cake " Corey said as he lay down on the grass. " I remember it like it was yesterday " I added, lying down next to him. " I probably remember it better than you " Corey laughed. I felt myself blush " Why does his laugh have to be so adorable? " I thought.

**COREY'S POV**

I started to blush at the sight of Laney blushing. " Can you please tell me about our wedding day " I said stretching out. "Well, we dated when I was 16, but you remember that, umm, it was my 21st birthday and 2 months after that you proposed " Laney said as she snuggled up to me "it was then that I made the best decision of my life". I could feel her heart beating against mine. It was weird, everything felt so perfect. It felt like everything fit in place, I enjoyed the feeling of the love of my life in my arms, and the success of my band. I smiled as I lay my head by hers "Laney, I love you" I said falling asleep.

When we awoke it was almost dark. We got up and started to walk home. Laney was in the bathroom when I got a call from Kin. " Dude, I have some information about the tine travel stuff and you have to get home as soon as possible. If you don't you could destroy your whole future which could mean no Laney, or no future Grojband " Kin said urgently " Thankfully I know how to get you home ".


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, I just realized I haven't posted a chapter for the 25th *Sigh* Christmas is hard, but I will post one now, at 4:00 in the morning, and one later today.

...

**NOBODY'S POV**

Laney left the bathroom and Corey was sitting on the bed. "Laney, I haven't been perfectly honest with you" Corey said with watery eyes. He fiddled with his hands as Laney sat next to him. "Oh god, there's someone else, you made a mistake marrying me" Laney sobbed into her hands. "No no, nothing like that " Corey said hugging Laney and wiping the tears off her cheek. "What then?" Laney said looking up. "Well" Corey started "I'm from the past, and have traveled to the future, that's why I remember nothing about out anniversary". Corey looked down and braced himself for tears and yelling. There was silence. "I somehow believe that" Laney said, breaking away from him

"So today was all past you? "

"Yes"

"So you do love me, and you went through all that effort to make me happy"

"Wait, so how do I know that when you return back to your time we'll end up together? "

"Trust me Laney, I would never do anything to put you down"

Laney hugged Corey. "I wish I could tell past Laney that it does get better, and that all those years dreaming pay off" Laney said still hugging Corey. "Don't worry, I'll tell her for you" Corey said returning the hug. Laney sat up straight "You better" She said giving Corey a small punch "Or I'll know" Corey laughed causing Laney to blush. "So how do you get back" Laney asked confused. "Kin said he has it figured out, I'll talk to him tomorrow" Corey said as he got into bed.

**COREY'S POV**

I woke up early. So early in fact Laney was still asleep. I got dressed and rushed to Kin's house. I started walking to get there when I realized I don't know where he lives. "Kin, sorry to wake you, but I'm on my way" I said into my phone "One thing though, were do you live?". I stopped and glanced at the car in the driveway. "Be there soon" I said and hung up. I hurried back inside and woke up Laney. "Lanes, you have to drive me to Kin's house" I said with puppy dog eyes. "Core, you know how to drive" She said rolling over. "No, 25 year old me knows how to drive, not 15 year old me" I said being more persistent. "Okay, fine, you win" Laney said sitting up "But I'm going to help you get back". "Yay " I said standing up. 20 minutes later and we were at Kin's house. "Does she know?" Kin said looking at Laney. I nodded. "Shit, Kon's probably at our house for practice" Laney said pulling out her phone "Let me call him". "Hey Kon" Laney said into her phone" "Lanes, what's up?" I grabbed the phone off Laney. "Dude, don't call my Laney that" I said to Kon, a bit defensive. Laney blushed. "Sorry Corey" Kon said "So what's up? ". Laney took back her phone "Corey messed up time and now we need to send him back to when he was 15" She said. "Oh, but why 15? "Kon asked. "I'll explain when you meet us at Kin's house" I said as Laney hung up. "My Laney? " Laney asked as she blushed. "Yeah, sorry" I said blushing too. "Don't be" Laney replied. "Okay, we need to send Corey back" Kin said stepping between Laney and I. Laney froze up as she stepped back.

Kin walked over to me. "Now you need to think back, what sent you to the future? ". I thought for a second, before saying "I wished to witness Grojband in the future". "Sorry dude, it doesn't happen like that, someone else was obviously involved, someone had to be thinking about you, specifically you in the future" Kin said reading from a page he found on the internet. I rubbed the back of my head in distress. "What's wrong Corey? " Laney asked worried as she put her hand on my shoulder. "Sorry Lanes, I hurt you, and the relationship between us" Corey said wiping a tear off his face. "Okay, so we figured out what sent you, now why was Laney thinking about you in the future? " Kin said, still reading from his computer.

"Well, I just introduced Laney to my new girlfriend, Samantha, and she started to cry, I think I then brushed her off from the idea that anything will happen between us" I said looking down. Laney wiped a tear "You broke my heart saying that". "I realize that now" I said as I sat down "How could I be so oblivious? ". I felt a hand on my shoulder as I looked up to see Laney standing next to me. "That's okay Core, I'm happy now" She said smiling. "Okay, now we know Samantha was involved, so all we need to do is fix these relationships. Kin said. "You've already resolved the one between you and Laney, now all we need to do is track down Samantha". "What was her last name?". I gulped "Samantha Higgs". "Lucky for you, I know where she lives" Kin handed me a piece of paper with an address scribbled down in it.

Laney and I drove to the address. "Right this is it" Laney said with a hand on my shoulder. "I'll wait in the car".


	5. Chapter 5

**COREY'S POV**

I gulped as I stepped out of the car. I walked up to the front door, but it opened before I got the chance to knock. "Corey" The woman said behind the door. I stepped inside.

"Hello Samantha"

"Hello Core"

"Don't call me that"

"Don't be rude"

Silence

"You know, I always knew you would come back to me after you dumped that Lamey girl"

I stepped further into the house and Samantha shut the door. "Actually Samantha" I hesitated. "Please call me Sam" Samantha said as she sat on the couch. "Okay Sam, I actually married her" I stammered. "Oh well, you're only 25, things change over time" Samantha said stroking her hair. "Sorry Sam, I don't lo-" I was interrupted. "We were meant for each other " She shouted "You said you loved me!" Samantha chocked back tears. I stood up, "Samantha, We can go back to those times" I said, losing all hope. "Really? " Samantha said with a slight smile and glistening eyes. "Okay" Samantha kissed me on the cheek "Meet me at the park tomorrow at 4". I walked to the door, opened it, and then slowly closed it behind me.

Laney sighed as I closed the car door. "I'm guessing that didn't go well" She said rubbing her head. "No, but I'm meeting her at the park tomorrow at 4 " I said with a smile. "So I have to drive you?" Laney said as she started driving "please" I said with puppy dog eyes. "How can I say no to those?" Laney said with a smile and a sigh.

**NOBODY'S POV**

At four o'clock the next day, Laney and Corey sat in the car driving to the park. When they arrived Samantha was standing there already. She wore more make up than she did yesterday, a black dress, and blue heels. "Umm Core" Laney said tapping Corey's shoulder. "Hey Sam" Corey said as he started walking up to her. "Hey Core, and umm, what is she doing here? "Samantha argued as she motioned to Laney. "Corey!" Laney stammered "We need to talk"

**LANEY'S POV**

We arrived at the park and the first thing I noticed was Samantha all dressed up. "Did Corey remember to tell her he was married?" I thought. "Wait did she just call him Core?! That's what I call him, I have to stop this" "Corey!, we need to talk".

"What is it Lanes?"

"How can you be so oblivious?"

"What do you mean"

"Core, she thinks this is a date"

"WHAT?! "

"Why else do you think she's dressed up? "

"Lanes, I have an idea, if she thinks I like her, that heals the relationship I had with her, then she will be thinking about me and I can go home"

"Corey, this is stupid, but I guess it will help you get home"

"I knew it" Corey said as he gave me a bear hug

"Haha, I'm going home"

I turned and walked away.

**NOBODY'S POV**

When the 'date' was over Corey walked home. He and Laney both lay in bed.

"Core?"

"Yeah Lanes?"

"I know this is weird because I am the same me from the past, and I was thinking, will I remember this?"

"I don't know"

"I hope I do"

"I don't even know if I'll remember any of this"

"I wonder what it feels like to go back, like will I feel anything, will both bodies morph?"

"I know, like will me, and 15 year old Corey morph, because we technically are the same person"

"You know what Corey?"

"What"

"I know you love me, because you went through all this effort to make sure I don't find out"

"Yeah, I guess"

"It's also weird because I'm talking to a 15 year old, not the 25 year old guy I married"

"Lanes, I love you, ps, I'm talking to the 15 year old Lanes inside of you, and I wish I could go back to 15 year old me"

"Corey?"

But Corey was already asleep. Laney bit her lip. The next day Corey woke up with a huge smile on his face, but his face dropped when he noticed where he was. "It didn't work?" Corey said shocked.


	6. Chapter 6

Yay! New chapter, sorry it took so long and I kept you guys waiting. Come to think of it, the last time I updated was last year. Anyway...Back to the story

...

**LANEY'S POV**

I rolled over in bed to find Corey in a panic. "It didn't work" He panicked "Why didn't it work, I need to go home". I looked away, the thing is, I knew why it didn't work, but I didn't want to tell Corey, it would only make things worse. I looked to Corey who was now on the phone to Kin and Kon. "It didn't work, we need to figure out what went wrong" He said into the phone. "Yes, if we don't get you home, everything could go horribly wrong" Kin said as he tried to work out what went wrong "You and Laney come to my house, we'll work this out". And with that, there was silence.

**NOBODY'S POV**

Corey walked up to Laney. "Lanes, we have to go to Kin's house and figure out what went wrong" Corey said with his hands on her shoulders. "No Core, wait, I - " Laney stuttered, but it was too late, Corey was already out of the house, sitting in the car.

It wasn't long before they all sat around Kin's living room. "Okay, if you give me about two hours, I can make a device that will enter your thoughts and we can figure out what went wrong" Kin said with his eyes stuck to the computer. "Right, we'll meet back here in two hours" Corey said as he spun around, only to find Laney was not there "Lanes?".

**LANEY'S POV**

I felt so bad ruining Corey's chance of getting back. "Why do I have to be so jealous? It was a selfish thing to do. I guess Samantha has it all. I good house, good hair, she's actually respected by people, and she does have an amazing body." I thought as a walked through the park. I was about to walk to the lake when I felt a hand holding mine, I spun around to see Corey smiling. "Umm, how much did you hear" I stuttered nervously. "All of it" Corey smiled, my face dropped. "But I didn't really hear any of it at the same time" Corey added returning my smile. "I've been looking for you everywhere, we have to get back to Kin's to test his device" Corey said, still holding on to my hand as he lead me back to Kin's house.

**NOBODY'S POV**

The gang gathered round Kin's house once again. Kin stood holding a helmet with wires attached to it. "We have to perform in two days, so that means we need Corey to go back home so we have more practice time so we don't make a fool of ourselves" Kin said walking up to Corey "Any questions". "Ummm yeah" Laney said annoyed "Is that going to hurt?". "Probably". "I am willing to do it, for the future and past of this band" Corey bravely said standing up "We need to figure out what went wrong". Laney moved in her seat as Kin lowered the helmet. "STOP!" Laney shouted as kin lifted the helmet once more "I know what went wrong. Before she could go on, she started to cry. Corey rushed to her side. "Can we have moment?" Corey asked Kin and Kon as they left the room. Laney sobbed into Corey's arms. "I'm sorry Core" She chocked back "I'm sorry I was jealous and ruined your chances". Laney explained her feelings and what had happened. "We have to try again tonight, I'm sure it will work" Corey said hugging Laney. "Oh, and Lanes..."

...

Alright guys, another chapter, just have one question for you all, so if you post your replies in the reviews, as soon as I get enough I will write the next chapter, so tell me,

Should Corey take Laney back with her and either

a) Show her around her past for a visit

b) Take her back to relive her past

Or should Corey just go home?


	7. Chapter 7

Alright guys, sorry it took so long, but it's going to take a while for the other chapters to come out so I appreciate your patience. I think I have worked out a way to end this story based off last chapters votes. Anyway, here comes chapter 7, it's going to be short one, but I promise chapter 8 will be longer :) xx

...

**NOBODY'S POV**

Corey stood looking at Laney.

"Lanes, I want you to come back with me"

"Oh, but Core..."

"I'll talk to you later, I need to get Samantha thinking about me"

And with that, Corey was gone. Laney went home and sat on the couch in her living room waiting for Corey. It was 10:00 when Corey finally arrived home, and when he did he was holding flowers. "Did Samantha give you those? " Laney asked. "Umm yeah" Corey replied nervously. Laney took them off of him "Let me put these somewhere nice" She said as she threw them in the bin.

"Lanes, why are you so jealous? "

"Listen Core, you don't know what it's like to be crushing on someone for so many years, and when he finally notices you, you've lost him"

Corey went silent. "You're right Lanes, I don't" He said as her face dropped "But I want to make it up to you". "Okay Corey" Laney said cuddling up to Corey. Corey rested his head on her shoulder as they both fell asleep.

When they woke up...


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry guys it took so long, I have school and stuff to get my head around, however I am getting back to this story and I won't forget about it, it'll just take a little while to get chapters out. To be honest I don't know how I feel about this story almost being over, because it's been a lot of fun to write. xx

...

**COREY'S POV**

I was having a dream where I was with Laney, but it was 25 year old me, and we were performing our hit new song, but when I got up to sing, I forgot everything. The dream disturbed me and I rolled over trying to find Laney to cuddle up to. I rolled over, but instead of rolling into Laney I rolled off the bed onto the wood floor. I stood up and looked at the alarm clock. "7:05? huh, that early" I slugishly said. "Wait a minute!" I jumped up excitedly "I'm in my bedroom". I ran out of my room and downstairs. I stood on the stage and looked around the garage. "Man, it's nice to be back". I pulled out my phone. "Kin, Kon! It worked" I yelled into my phone. "What worked?" I tired Kin asked. "Yeah, we were trying to sleep" Kon added. "Wait, you don't remember?" I asked confused. "Remember what?" Kin asked. "Oh, it doesn't matter" I replied, "Hey since you're already awake, do you want to start band practice early?". "We'll be there in 20, ring Laney and see if she can come" Kon replied. I hung up the phone. got dressed and opened the garage door. When I opened the garage door, Samantha was standing there. "Hey Core" She enthusiastically said. "Oh, umm, Hi Sam" I nervously rubbed the back of my head. I looked down at my phone. I had a message from Laney. "Sorry Sam, can I just check this?". I looked at my phone, the message read "Sorry Core, I couldn't stay, it's easier this way, I saw you sleeping and you looked so peaceful, but it got me thinking, are we really supposed to be together? So I decided to let you decided, Love Laney".

**NOBODY'S POV**

Corey's face dropped as he read the message. "What's up Core?" Sam asked as he kissed Corey on the cheek. "Umm Sam?" Corey nervously asked. "What is it?" Sam battered her eye lashes. "It's not working out, I'm sorry" Corey looked off down the road. "What?" Sam choked back tears "You're going to regret this" Samantha threatened. "Sorry, I know where I have to be right now". And with that Samantha ran off crying. Corey began walking to Laney's house.

**LANEY'S POV**

I looked out the window and Corey was standing there. I got dressed and ran downstairs. I was happy to see him, but then I remembered that I still hated him. "I thought about everything you told me, and I've decided" He told me. I was confused "What do you mean? I asked. Corey looked confused. You don't remember?" He asked me. I shook my head. Typical Corey, he probably was thinking about Samantha. "It's over with Samantha" He said. "What?! How did you?" I asked but I was interrupted . "Shh, I know everything" He told me. I was confused. "Let's go to band practice" He said as he brushed the hair out of my face. I blushed, so did Corey.

**NOBODY'S POV**

Corey and Laney started walking to band practice. Laney was thinking about everything Corey had said and she was still confused. Corey slid his hand into hers. "What?" Laney asked. "Shh" Corey replied as he continued to walk. "I promise".

_The End_


	9. Author's Notes

Okay guys, first off I would like to thank anyone who got to this bit, I really appreciate it. Out of the whole story my favourite bit was the very end, not because it was over, because I found it very sweet.

I'm thinking about writing another Grojband FanFiction, I just need some ideas, so feel free to comment, or message me some possible plots for my next story. Until next time

*Closes groj door*


End file.
